


Snares

by JayEclipse



Series: Writetober [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting, I Actually Looked Up How To Snare A Rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Slade tries to teach his sons how to trap a rabbit





	Snares

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt had me a little stuck till i remembered bait was a thing in hunting. Speaking of that to day's prompt was "Bait"

It was a cold fall day. Both kids had to dig through their closets to find their jackets as this was was going to be the first hunt of the season. Slade wished it could have been a week sooner but duty had called. Not that it seemed the kids nor his wife understood that fact, sure he missed Labor day, but who the hell even celebrates Labor day?! Either way it was a good day to do this, not too wet nor too cold yet. He’d have to make sure to get them home before night fall, he hadn’t packed the cold weather gear in the truck.

Just the two kids, one of whom was already complaining.

“I’m missing an ep-”

He looked at Grant on the reflection of the rear view mirror. “Are you really telling me you’d rather be rotting your brain out watching TV than out with your day learning actral skills?”

“I’m telling you i’d rather be home and warm.” He crossed his arms and stared out the window. “Could you at least turn the heating up?”

He pointedly did no such thing. He wasn’t going to waste gas because Grant couldn’t handle a little chill. Besides Joe seemed perfectly fine and he had a lighter jacket on than Grant. He was just breathing on the glass of the window next to him and then doodling. He couldn’t quite tell what, he couldn’t take his eyes off the road long enough to get a good look.

* * *

They had marched out of the car and through the trees on a leaf lined path. They crunched under each of their footsteps and soon Slade lead them off the path towards an area he knew was good for what he was trying to show the kids. 

They reached where he was looking for so he came to a full stop. “We’re here.”

Grant stopped next to him and took a look around and then asked. “And why are we here? This clearing doesn’t look any different than the one we passed 5 minutes ago.”

Joey caught up with the two of them with a grin on his face. “I Saw a rabbit! Over there!”

Slade quickly held a finger over his lips “Shh.”

He turned to where Joey had pointed. “That’s why we’re here. There are a lot of rabbits in this area.”

Joey gave a worried look. “Are we going to…?”

The question in the air was clear. Joey never liked hurting anything, let alone something he found ‘cute’. Slade already knew the topic would come up, but frankly. The kid needed a little desensitization.

Grant nodded. “Yup, pop’s took us out here for freaking rabbit.” Grant sounded about as unhappy as Joey, just for completely different reasons. He was far less squeamish about hunting itself, he just didn’t seem to like Slade.

Slade crossed his arms and looked at his two kids. “Today i’m going to show you how to snare a rabbit, then we’ll see if we run into anything else.”

Joey frowned and pouted. But no avail. Slade was very determined to show the two how to do it. It was a useful skill that if they ever got stranded out in the woods could save their lives. His kids would have the tools they might need even if he had to force those skills into them.

He gestured his kids over to him as he crouched down in front of a large branch that happened to be over an indent in the ground. “You see this?”

Both nodded and Joey made a noise of acknowledgement.

“This is exactly what we are looking for. We’ve got a-” He knocked on the branch thrice, it hardly moved. “-Sturdy branch to tie the wire to and it’s right over a rabbit trail. Take a look at the faint tracks.”

He gave the kids a moment to look for them before tracing them with his finger. 

He then took a wire out of his pocket. “First we’re going to rub this against a tree to straighten it out and get rid of some of the human scent. Grant you’re going to do that.” He handed the wire over to Grant who gave him a look and then got to it.

“Once he’s done that we’re going to tie a small loop at one end of the wire, it needs to be tight. Joey I’m going to have you do that. Okay?”

“Sure i guess...” He had started staring off at where he had seen a rabbit a minute ago.

Slade handed Joey a pair of pliers to help with twisting the wire. Grant then finished the menial task he had been given and hand the wire over to his brother. Who took a moment to figure out exactly what to do then did it.

Great. Next i’m going to take the non looped end and bring it through the loop to make an even bigger loop. Should be able to roughly fit a fist through it.” He demonstrated the instructions he had just gave. “And now we’ve got our noose.”

Joey cringed at the word and Grant elbowed him and whispered. “Grow up.”

Slade ignored both of them and just continued. He took the spare wire and tied it around the branch making sure his two boys were watching him do it. “Find some rocks or branches will you? The last step we need to do is block off any other way they could go.”

“What about bait?” Grant asked as Joey started to grab random pieces of the forest.

“We don’t need real bait for this. Time is the real killer, give something enough time and it’ll hang itself.” 

“Maybe the rabbits will be smart and avoid it?” Joey added.

Slade chuckled. “Nope kid, even a man with enough time on his hands will fall for it at some point.” Enforcing that fact was his job.

He tugged on the wire for a moment before getting up to help with the last part of it.


End file.
